Bad day, is it?
by Erika Keysie
Summary: La journée de Derek a très mal commencé. Tout va de mal en pis. Et son problème d'ordinateur n'est pas pour arranger son humeur. Ni l'informaticien qui débarque dans son bureau. {Sterek très léger, quasi inexistant} [L'image ne m'appartient pas]
1. Bad Day

Et voilà ! Le prompt 8 - Le métro, l'informaticien et le journaliste :p

Je n'en dis pas plus, j'air rien à dire de toute façon ^^

Blabla habituel : pas à moi, etc.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Bad day…is it?**

Quand une journée commence mal, en général, elle ne finit pas bien. Et ce matin, la journée de Derek Hale, journaliste chroniqueur au _Beacon Hills Journal_ pour la rubrique mode, a vraiment mal commencé.

D'abord, son réveil n'a pas sonné. L'heure d'été. C'est donc son oncle Peter qui est venu le réveiller. Vous ne devinerez jamais comment il l'a fait.

Un bisou. Il l'a embrassé sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant « Rekichou, c'est l'heure… Allez mon petit poussin, faut se lever ». C'est l'horreur totale. Derek, vingt-sept ans, s'est fait réveiller par son oncle. Par un baiser de son oncle. Rien que d'y repenser, il a envie de grogner.

Ensuite, sa cafetière ne fonctionne plus. Sans café, Derek est imbuvable.

Après, c'est sa voiture qui tombe en rade, et là, là, il hurle au ciel ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter tout ce bordel. Quelques passants dans la rue le regardent avec de grands yeux, mais il s'en fiche, il se retient de frapper Peter qui se marre comme une baleine sous amphèt.

\- Allez, Derek, c'est pas la fin du monde, on va prendre le métro, tente de l'apaiser l'aîné des Hale.

Le susnommé grommelle, beaucoup, mais suit quand même Peter jusqu'à la bouche de métro – c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix de ne pas aller travailler non plus – pour entrer dans son enfer personnel. C'est bondé de monde – des _gens_ –, ça pue et c'est crade. Tout ce qu'il déteste. Surtout de bon matin, à sept heures trente. Il considère sérieusement l'option « mordre les personnes autour de lui en grognant sauvagement et en les assassinant du regard ».

Lorsque le métro arrive enfin, il s'y glisse comme il peut, suivi par son aîné, et il est obligé de se tenir à la barre au plafond, tant celle du milieu est accaparée. La proximité des gens lui tape prodigieusement sur le système et il ne manque pas de donner deux-trois coups de coude « sans faire exprès » histoire de se défouler.

Le conducteur de métro doit avoir obtenu son permis dans une pochette surprise, parce que putain, vu la façon dont il conduit, il n'a pas pu passer les tests ! Il accélère comme un dingue avant de freiner comme un forcené arrivé à la station suivante. Forcément, ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne se tiennent pas correctement font de dangereuses oscillations. Notamment le petit jeune devant lui. Dans les vingt-cinq ans (oui seulement deux ans de moins que lui, mais c'est un petit jeune, faites pas chier), les cheveux châtains et coupés courts mais pas rasés, grand et tout dans la longueur, il fait de grands moulins avec ses bras pour ne pas tomber.

Trois fois, il marche sur le pied de Derek – un mocassin italien bordel ! – qui doit se retenir d'agripper ce petit con et de le pousser de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de cette foutue rame de métro. Et l'humeur du brun ne s'adoucit pas quand il entend son oncle se foutre allègrement de sa gueule. S'il n'avait pas le respect des aînés, il aurait cassé la gueule à Peter.

Quand le moment bénit, où ils échoient à leur station, arrive, il pousse tout le monde pour sortir et respirer de l'air un chouia plus pur que celui étouffant du métro. Il aperçoit vaguement le jeune qui était devant lui sortir aussi, mais il n'y fait pas attention et continue sa route pour émerger à l'air libre.

Une fois dans la rue, il n'attend pas son oncle et fonce à travers les passants aussi pressés que lui pour rejoindre le bâtiment où il travaille. Heureusement, il ne se situe pas loin de la bouche de métro. Il pousse les battants sans en faire cas et se dirige rapidement vers les ascenseurs afin de se glisser habilement dans la cage. Il aperçoit le froncement de sourcils et le roulement d'yeux de son oncle avant que les portes ne se ferment complètement. Au moins une chose de bien qui lui arrive en ce début de journée catastrophique.

Lorsqu'il arrive à son bureau, il s'installe devant son ordinateur avec un soupir, pose sa sacoche sur le meuble et allume la tour de l'ordinateur. En attendant que l'engin démarre, il sort l'article sur le défilé de la veille qu'il a écrit à la main grâce à ses notes, ainsi que son téléphone portable. Il tourne le regard vers l'écran de l'ordinateur pour voir où il en est dans le démarrage quand un message s'y affiche.

 _« Error System… »_

C'est les seuls mots que lit le brun avant de grogner. Il avait oublié que son putain de système d'exploitation avait un putain de problème. Journée de merde !

Trois coups sont frappés à sa porte et il gronde un « entrez » très peu sympathique et très peu engageant. Pourtant le battant de bois est tout de même poussé et son patron, le rédacteur en chef, entre. Derek se lève et se penche par-dessus son bureau pour lui serrer la main. Il ouvre déjà la bouche pour saluer son supérieur mais celui-ci lui coupe la parole sans préambule.

\- Derek, l'informaticien est là pour… Votre problème, fait-il avec un geste vague de la main, montrant qu'il n'y comprend rien et qu'il n'en a strictement rien à faire, bien qu'il soit ennuyé par l'incapacité à travailler de son employé.

Ledit informaticien se décale alors et Derek retient un soupir de pure exaspération.

\- Eh ! Vous êtes le type du métro ! Désolé pour vos chaussures, au fait, déclare joyeusement le jeune homme.

\- Bien, vous vous connaissez, parfait. J'ai du travail, si vous pouviez régler rapidement le problème ça serait plus que parfait, fait le patron à l'informaticien, juste avant de sortir.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce alors que Derek se masse fortement les tempes. Il sent que sa journée va aller de mal en pis. Un raclement de gorge lui fait relever la tête. L'informaticien se tient devant le bureau, sa sacoche toujours en bandoulière, et il se dandine légèrement, ce qui agace prodigieusement le brun. Il a l'impression d'être face à un enfant. Il a horreur des enfants.

\- Vous savez, si vous rester devant votre ordinateur, y'a peu de chance pour que je puisse le regarder pour voir où se situe le problème, commente simplement le jeune.

Derek pense avoir atteint un seuil d'énervement qui s'approche dangereusement de ce qu'il peut supporter avant d'exploser et de mordre véritablement quelqu'un. Il recule violemment sa chaise et se dirige vers les fenêtres de son bureau pour observer le petit parc qui est en face du bâtiment du journal. Il entend le jeune s'installer et taper sur son clavier, marmonner, fouiller, toucher, bouger, bref, il l'entend faire du bruit. Et ça l'énerve. Oui, il est susceptible, foutez-lui la paix.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous touché ! Finit par s'exclamer le cadet, une pointe d'horreur dans la voix.

Le brun se retourne vivement, et darde un regard noir sur lui.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien touché, crache-t-il avec mépris. Il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit d'aller farfouiller dans les entrailles de l'engin qui me permet de gagner ma vie et de pouvoir manger le soir.

Son ton est sec et froid, polaire, même.

\- C'est ça, ouais, soupire le professionnel. Tous mes clients me sortent la même rengaine avec le même air offusqué. Ils ont peur d'avouer qu'ils ont trafiqué un objet dont ils ne savent rien.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Monsieur…

\- Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, à votre service, l'aide le dénommé Stiles avec ironie.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Monsieur Stilinski, quand je vous dis que je n'ai absolument rien touché, c'est que je n'ai absolument rien touché, est-ce clair ?! S'emporte Derek, les bras croisés, ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le vert, le marron et le gris, lançant des éclairs.

Stiles soupira à nouveau.

\- Très bien, si vous le dites. Dans ce cas, qui a accès à votre ordinateur ? Questionne-t-il avec une certaine lassitude, celle qu'ont les gens qui en ont assez de toujours entendre la même chose.

\- Mais perso…, commence Derek avant de s'interrompre. Mon oncle. Peter a accès à mon bureau puisqu'il est mon assistant.

\- C'est donc à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, je suppose.

Stiles commence à lui expliquer d'où vient le problème, mais s'interrompt bien vite en voyant l'air confus de son client. Il oublie toujours que tout le monde ne parle pas le jargon de l'informatique.

\- Okay laissez tomber. L'important à savoir, c'est que votre carte mère, le cœur de l'ordi, est morte et qu'il faut changer d'ordi. Je vais essayer de récupérer toutes vos données sur votre disque dur, mais ça risque d'être coton, j'espère qu'il n'est pas endommagé.

Derek s'approche et s'appuie sur son bureau et son fauteuil pour se pencher au-dessus de l'informaticien.

\- Ça va être long ? Demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Il veut reprendre son travail au plus vite, il doit rendre son article dans moins d'une heure.

\- Ça va dépendre du nombre de données à récupérer et de la difficulté à les ravoir, répond distraitement Stiles alors qu'il ouvre son ordinateur portable et qu'il y branche des choses que Derek ne parvient pas à identifier. Mais ne comptez pas récupérer tout ça avant au moins trois heures.

Derek gémit de désespoir.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rendre mon article, mon patron va me saquer et me reléguer au bas de l'échelle, soupire-t-il.

\- Deux solutions dans ce cas : ou vous attendez que votre patron vous vire, ou je finis mes branchements et je vous prête mon pc pour que vous puissiez taper et imprimer votre article à temps pendant qu'il gère la récupération des données, propose Stiles en levant la tête vers son client.

\- Vous feriez ça ?! S'exclame le journaliste, le cœur battant.

\- Si je vous le propose, c'est bien que je le ferais, fait remarquer l'informaticien. Tenez, allez-y, mais faites gaffe hein…

\- Je pourrais vous embrasser ! Merci !

Oubliée sa mauvaise humeur, ce gamin vient de lui sauver la mise. Il prend immédiatement la place de l'informaticien derrière l'écran et s'empare de son article pour le recopier. Il tape à la vitesse de l'éclair, trop heureux d'avoir encore le temps avant sa deadline.

\- Vous savez, je serais vous, j'investirais dans un ordinateur portable. Au moins, vous pourriez taper vos articles chez vous, en faire des copies sur plein de support pour éviter les problèmes dans ce genre, commente Stiles en laissant ses yeux se balader sur le bureau.

Il aperçoit très peu de photos, et l'ensemble général de la pièce laisse une impression impersonnelle. C'est très… Déroutant. Son client semble avoir pourtant une forte personnalité, on pourrait croire qu'elle transparaîtrait dans la décoration, mais non, tout est assez épuré et austère.

\- J'y songerais, marmonne le brun, concentré.

\- Ça serait quand même plus prudent, continue Stiles.

Derek ne répond pas et ne fait même pas l'effort de grogner un « hum-hum », espérant ainsi décourager le plus jeune d'ouvrir encore la bouche. Il ne sait pas que c'est loin, très loin, de dissuader Stiles de continuer de parler.

\- Et puis, il y a quand même moins de risque que votre oncle furète dans le corps de l'ordinateur, poursuit-il en saisissant un cadre photo représentant le brun et une fille, un peu plus vieille que lui, brune également, avec de longs cheveux. C'est votre sœur ?

Derek relève vivement la tête et arrache le cadre des mains de Stiles.

\- Je vous en prie, ne touchez à rien, j'en ai pour une minute. Je termine, je relie, et je vous rends votre ordinateur.

Sa voix est tendue et il semble être crispé. L'informaticien décide donc de ne pas poursuivre sur cette voie-là.

\- Prenez votre temps, lâche-t-il à la place en se mettant à marcher.

Il fait les cent pas dans le petit bureau, et Derek fait de son mieux pour ne pas être agacé. Mais c'est plus fort que lui.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez de tourner en rond et asseyez-vous, je vous en supplie ! Finit-il par lui lancer, à bout.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et fait ce qu'on lui demande. Sauf qu'aussitôt sa jambe se met à tressauter et ses doigts à tapoter l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

\- C'est plus fort que vous, hein ? Faire du bruit comme ça, soupire Derek, exaspéré.

\- Désolé, je suis hyperactif, s'excuse l'informaticien, passant une main sur sa nuque, gêné.

\- Pourquoi être devenu informaticien, alors ? C'est un métier de patience, quand même, l'interroge le brun, perplexe, alors que ses yeux sautent de mot en mot pour corriger les coquilles et les fautes.

\- J'aime les ordis, et j'aime chercher les choses, quand je cherche le problème d'un ordinateur, mon esprit se focalise sur une seule chose et c'est reposant, explique le jeune en se grattant le cou.

Derek hoche la tête et ne dit plus rien, afin de terminer sa relecture. Quand c'est enfin fait, il lance l'impression et soupire.

\- Voilà, c'est tout bon. Merci encore pour votre ordinateur, fait-il en s'étirant.

\- Pas de problème.

Ils échangent de place et Stiles vérifie son programme de récupération.

\- Il nous reste cinq heures avant que la totalité de vos dossiers soient réutilisables, l'informe-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur son écran.

\- Eh bien, ça nous laisse de quoi nous occuper… Vous savez jouer à la crapette ?

Stiles cligne des yeux, incrédule, hésitant entre rire ou ne rien faire.

\- La quoi ? … Non, non, je ne sais pas y jouer, répond-il finalement.

\- Vous voulez apprendre ? Lui demande le brun en sortant un paquet de cartes de tarot d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

\- Euh… Ouais, pourquoi pas…

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils occupent leur matinée, jusqu'au déjeuner. Derek invite Stiles, considérant que c'est la moindre des choses, puisqu'ils n'ont tous deux rien à manger, et que Stiles a fait le déplacement. Et ils passent le reste du temps à discuter simplement, attendant que la récupération soit totalement terminée.

* * *

Bruni, elle m'a dit: "elle est où la suite ?" Autant vous le dire tout de suite, elle est nulle part XD Ne demandez pas, il n'y en aura pas :p C'est un petit OS et ça restera un petit OS ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je vous embrasse très fort, et à bientôt !

EK.


	2. Good Day

*grogne* Oh ça va ne vous foutez pas e ma gueule. La note précédente, je suis genre "nan pas de suite, même pas la peine de demander" et je me pointe avec UNE SUITE PORNO.

Ouais allez remercier Magichoute et Nana, elles ont fait pression - surtout Bruni, hein ? Va écrire et terminer ce que tu me doiiiiiis ! - et du coup j'ai été obligée d'écrire.

Bon, je le sentais pas, pas d'inspiration pour le lemon, alors j'ai demandé à Magichoute d'amour de me donner un défi, un truc à faire dedans pour me motiver. La fin de cette suite est une idée qu'on a eu suite à sa proposition XD Très très drôle et glauque selon moi x)

D'après Bruniblondi, donc, ce lemon est le meilleur que j'ai écris - elle a du me le répéter deux sinon trois fois XD - Venant de la Madame du BDSM français en Sterek - et bientôt McDanno, avec un peu de volonté - je pense qu'on peut la croire :p

J'arrête le blabla ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, je vais y répondre un jour promis :D :coeur:

 _Enjoy ~_

* * *

 **Good day**

 _Deux mois plus tard_.

Peter observe son neveu se préparer son café. Il sait qu'un truc a changé chez lui, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Et ça, ça le tue. Comprenez, Peter Hale est du genre fouinasse, il aime fouiller, fureter et chercher il aime savoir les choses, il est comme ça. Une petite commère. Et là, il ne sait pas ce qui arrive à son neveu. Non, soyons plus précis. Il sait ce qui lui arrive. Derek Hale est amoureux. Non mais, vous le voyez pas bouger, vous. Sa démarche est moins brutale, moins fonceuse si on peut dire ainsi. Il semble plus léger il a une démarche heureuse en fait. Ses gestes sont moins brusques, la preuve : il n'a pas failli éclater sa tasse en porcelaine contre la table en la posant pour lire le journal comme il le fait chaque matin. Ne dites pas qu'il n'est pas amoureux, ça se voit. Ça se sentirait presque !

L'oncle Hale grimace un sourire. Grimace parce que, mon dieu, qu'il devient niais son neveu ! Sourire, parce que, tout de même, Derek est heureux, alors c'est l'essentiel. Mais quand même, il a l'air sacrément niais.

Soudain, Peter n'y tient plus.

\- Bon, ça fait trois semaines, maintenant, tu peux me le dire, lui lance-t-il, ses yeux bleus acérés posés sur le brun.

\- Te dire quoi ? Qu'il serait bien que tu penses à te trouver ton propre appart ? Demande Derek sans même lever les yeux de son article.

\- Non, pas ça, tu sais de quoi je parle ! S'exaspère l'aîné en grognant légèrement.

Après un incendie criminel dans leur maison qui avait tué presque toute leur famille, sept années auparavant, Peter était resté dans le coma jusqu'à l'année dernière. Derek l'avait alors aidé en l'hébergeant et en le réinsérant dans la société en faisant de lui son assistant au journal.

\- Non, je ne vois pas, réplique tranquillement le brun en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Tu vois pas ? Bah voyons. Et le fait que t'ailles travailler un samedi, que tu rentres tard tous les soirs, que parfois, tu ne rentres pas du tout, ça te dit rien ? Insiste Peter, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est bien ce que je te dis : il faut que tu te trouves un appart.

Derek le gratifie d'un rapide coup d'œil lassé avant de terminer son café et de se lever.

\- Tiens, regarde dans les petites annonces, tu devrais pouvoir te trouver un petit truc sympa, lui glisse-t-il en posant sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'aller récupérer sa veste en cuir et ses clés. Oh, au fait, ne m'attends pas ce soir !

Et il s'en va. Et Peter grogne.

\- « Ne m'attends pas ce soir », singe-t-il avec humeur. Je t'en foutrais moi...

Derek grimpe dans sa Camaro avec un sourire et démarre pour se diriger jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Travailler le samedi ne le dérange plus depuis qu'il sait que Stiles travaille le samedi, juste à côté. Non seulement ça lui permet de prendre de l'avance, de soigner ses articles et de briller devant son patron exigeant, mais en plus, le midi, il mange avec l'informaticien, et le soir, ils sortent ensemble, généralement un ciné et un restau, mais parfois simplement aller chez Stiles et regarder un film et se pelotant sur le canapé – ce ne sont pas des saints non plus hein -.

Lorsqu'il arrive, il se gare sur sa place de parking et monte avec entrain jusqu'à son bureau, saluant ses quelques collègues qui travaillent aussi ce jour-là, par obligation, eux. Lesdits collègues sont d'ailleurs assez surpris que le taciturne et solitaire Derek Hale leur adresse un signe si joyeux. Rendez-vous compte, le Hale va même parfois papoter à la machine à café ! Et il donne de bons ragots en plus, le bougre ! Peter et lui ont les oreilles qui traînent et qui captent beaucoup de choses !

Le brun s'installe à son bureau, sort son ordi portable – oui, il a investi – et commence son travail. Le temps file sans qu'il ne le voie faire, et bientôt un SMS le tire de sa critique de la nouvelle collection d'un créateur local.

« _On a encore oublié l'heure ?_ » Dit le texto.

Derek se frappe le front et s'empresse de répondre : « _Pardon, Chaton, j'arrive dans cinq minutes !_ »

« _Je te pardonne va, mais dépêche, j'ai la dalle )_ ».

Il sourit à son téléphone avant de fermer son pc et de se lever. Il attrape sa veste, la revêt et attrape ses clés, fébrile. Il fait le chemin du matin en sens, souhaitant bon appétit aux autres – Cyril, le chroniqueur de la bourse, en perd presque sa mâchoire tant elle s'ouvre – et descend par les escaliers, trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur, montrer dedans, attendre qu'il s'enclenche et descende pour s'ouvrir. Deux étages, il ne va pas mourir, et ça lui faire faire de l'exercice, c'est donc tout bénèf !

Lorsqu'il émerge du bâtiment, sur le trottoir d'en face, il aperçoit l'homme qui l'attend. Son corps longiligne et finement musclé – croyez Derek quand il vous l'affirme – trépigne, une de ses mains aux longs doigts passant dans sa petite crinière châtain foncé. Avec un nouveau sourire, il traverse pour le rejoindre. Dès que Stiles le voit, il s'avance vers lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui lance-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Derek rit et l'enlace.

\- On s'est vu hier, fait-il remarquer en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Oui, je sais, j'étais là, je te rappelle. Il n'empêche que tu m'as quand même manqué, lui rétorque le plus jeune avec un fin sourire.

Ses bras noués autour du cou de son amant, il glissa ses doigts de sa nuque jusqu'à ses cheveux bruns pour lui faire légèrement incliner la tête afin de capturer ses lèvres. Instantanément, il entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant Derek à venir explorer sa cavité humide et jouer avec sa langue. Les deux muscles entament un ballet passionné et ardent, leurs corps se rapprochant, Derek se collant contre lui, se pressant contre lui, comme ne voulant faire qu'un avec lui. Lorsqu'ils rompent le baiser, sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ils halètent, les lèvres rougies par leur ferveur.

\- C'est le genre de baiser qui me coupe l'envie de manger pour te prendre, là, maintenant, murmure Stiles, le cœur battant, un désir fougueux commençant à prendre naissance au creux de ses reins.

\- Je sais, répond le brun, taquin, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'embrasse comme ça ?

\- C'est injuste, parce qu'il va falloir que j'attende ce soir, c'est terriblement cruel, boude l'informaticien.

\- Il faut bien que je me fasse désirer, non ? Rétorque le journalise avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pfff, comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour te faire désirer. T'es qu'un allumeur, Hale !

Derek l'embrasse avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Ouais, et t'adores ça en plus, rit-il. Allez viens, on va perdre notre réservation si on traîne trop.

Stiles grommelle avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Réservation ? Quelle réservation ? On ne va pas à la pizzeria ?

\- C'est une surprise. Allez dépêche-toi, fait-il en lui attrapant la main et en le tirant vers la Camaro sur le parking d'en face.

L'hyperactif pose une multitude de questions auxquelles Derek ne répond absolument pas, le frustrant au plus haut point. Pourtant, l'informaticien tente vraiment tout pour le faire céder, allant de la bouderie à la main baladeuse qui s'égare à des endroits stratégiques. Mais Derek est aussi muet qu'une tombe. Au moins, il sait que s'il a un secret à lui confier, le brun ne le révèlera pas, même sous la torture…

La voiture de sport noire finit tout de même par se garer devant un grand restaurant. Stiles l'observe avec de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers son amant.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête là ? On va manger là ? On va _vraiment_ manger là ? Interroge-t-il, pressant.

Derek rit et l'embrasse, un baiser léger et rapide.

\- Oui, on mange là, se contente-t-il de répondre en descendant de son véhicule.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, avant de la rouvrir en grand. Il sort maladroitement de la voiture, le regard fixé sur la devanture de l'établissement chic.

\- Pourquoi on mange ici ? Demande-t-il à Derek lorsque celui-ci arrive à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main et entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Aujourd'hui, ça fait officiellement un mois qu'on sort ensemble, consent à révéler le brun avec un sourire fier, satisfait de voir la surprise et l'enchantement sur le visage de son amant.

\- T'es du genre romantique en plus, soupire-t-il. T'es trop parfait pour être réel, alors dis-moi, t'as tué qui ? T'es recherché dans quel Etat ? T'as des enfants cachés ? Ou alors, t'es un psychopathe qui ne veut que m'assassiner ?

\- Je ne répondrai à aucune de ces questions, mais je ne veux pas te tuer, j'aime trop ton cul pour ça, blague Derek en donnant une tape sur ledit cul.

\- C'est donc ça, tu ne m'aimes que pour mon cul ! Bon, alors, on peut y aller ! S'exclame Stiles en tirant Derek jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Le brun sourit, heureux. C'est un état qu'il n'a pas connu depuis longtemps, et il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon de simplement vivre, et de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie pour y chasser tout le noir qui s'était accumulé.

Le repas se passe extrêmement bien, Stiles s'émerveille de tout, faisant rire Derek. Parfois, le brun laisse son pied remonter le long de la jambe de son amant qui soudain perd le fil de ce qu'il racontait, se met à balbutier et à rougir. Derek adore ça, il adore l'effet qu'il a sur Stiles.

Finalement, le temps les rattrape et ils retournent à leurs travails respectifs, se languissant déjà l'un de l'autre, impatient d'être à nouveau réuni le soir-même. Derek doit faire un énorme effort pour se concentrer sur la critique inachevée qu'il a laissée le matin même, mais soudain la nouvelle collection printemps-été n'a plus aucun attrait.

Il se prend la tête tout l'après-midi, écrivant, effaçant et réécrivant encore, fixant ses notes dont il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il est presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux quand sa porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. Il lève la tête de son écran pour identifier qui entre sans frapper dans son bureau.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonne-t-il en jetant un regard à l'heure.

Presque vingt heures. Il n'a pas eu conscience du temps qui passait.

\- J'en avais marre de travailler, et puis il n'y a plus personne à part toi au journal, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te faire un petit coucou, réplique l'hyperactif avec un sourire en refermant doucement la porte pour s'y appuyer.

\- Il n'y a plus personne ? Répète le brun en lui rendant son sourire, comprenant très bien où son amant veut en venir.

\- Pas âme qui vive à part toi et moi, assure Stiles, les yeux brillants.

Derek ferme son ordinateur et le pose… Quelque part, il ne regarde pas vraiment si c'est sur son étagère ou sur un petit placard, et à vrai dire il s'en tape royalement. Il se lève pour rejoindre rapidement son amant et l'embrasser furieusement, le plaquant durement contre la porte en bois. D'autorité, il force l'entrée de sa bouche pour l'explorer tel un conquérant envahissant ce qui lui revient de droit. Stiles gémit longuement parce qu'il sait que c'est quelque chose qui plait énormément au brun. Ils ont tous les deux leurs petits trucs qui les allument pour Stiles c'est les morsures, et Derek ne l'a pas oublié puisqu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieure avant de se décaler dans son cou pour suçoter l'artère qui bat fortement au rythme de son cœur. L'hyperactif passe la main dans les cheveux du journaliste et les agrippe, l'invitant à continuer cette attention qui lui plait énormément. Le brun se presse un peu plus fortement contre le corps de son amant, collant leurs bassins ensemble et les faisant gémir à l'unisson alors que leurs érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre à travers la barrière de leurs vêtements.

\- Vêtements, halète et grogne Stiles (oui, il peut totalement faire les deux quand il est dans cet état).

Derek hoche la tête, l'embrasse avec ardeur avant de se reculer pour retirer chaque morceau de tissu qui le recouvre, tandis que Stiles fait la même chose de son côté. Le brun revient immédiatement se coller à son amant comme s'il avait été séparé de lui pendant trop longtemps, un délicieux frisson le parcourant alors que sa peau entre en contact avec la sienne. Ils gémissent à nouveau lorsque leurs érections se rencontrent.

\- J'emmerde les préliminaires, annonce alors l'informaticien qui pousse Derek jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit dos contre le bureau – ou plutôt fesses contre le bureau, parce que bon, le bureau n'est pas si haut que ça.

Et Derek se laisse totalement faire parce que, ce que Stiles veut, Stiles l'obtient. Les lèvres de son amant capturent les siennes avec férocité comme pour le dévorer. Ses mains sont partout à la fois, sur ses joues, sur son cou, ses épaules, son torse, ses fesses, ses cuisses, mais jamais là où ses attentions sont requises et Derek gémit de frustration.

\- Stiles ! Halète-t-il alors que l'hyperactif semble éviter consciencieusement l'endroit stratégique de son plaisir.

\- J'ai dit, j'emmerde les préliminaires. Tourne-toi, ordonne le susnommé d'une voix ferme.

Le brun frissonne il aime cette voix plus que de raison. Il s'exécute sans un mot et sans avoir à attendre bien longtemps, il sent quelque chose d'humide contre son entrée. Il se penche sur son bureau pour offrir un meilleur accès à son amant qui fait pénétrer son index et entame un rapide va-et-vient.

\- T'as intérêt à être détendu pour ce qui va suivre, le prévient-il, l'impatience faisant vibrer sa voix.

La respiration de Derek se coupe un court instant alors qu'il imagine ce que Stiles a en tête avant qu'il ne se mette presque à haleter, essayant de se calmer pour se détendre au maximum. Le moment suivant, deux doigts se sont ajoutés au premier et le travaillent rapidement et sans douceur. Ses doigts se serrent autour du bois de son bureau alors qu'un gémissement s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres un son licencieux au plus haut point qui achève de faire se presser l'hyperactif. Il retire ses trois doigts, humidifie sa verge, avant de pénétrer lentement le brun. Lorsqu'il est entièrement en lui, il gémit.

\- Tellement étroit, à chaque putain de fois, souffle-t-il, une main sur la hanche de Derek, l'autre sur son épaule.

Sans prévenir, il se retire presque entièrement avant de revenir lentement. Il commence donc sur un rythme lent, faisant soupirer son amant qui ne peut empêcher ses hanches de se mouvoir pour accélérer la cadence. Stiles émet un claquement de langue réprobateur et plaque Derek plus fortement contre le bois du meuble, maintenant fermement ses hanches pour empêcher tout mouvement.

Le brun gémit de frustration alors qu'il est contraint de subir la lenteur délirante de l'hyperactif. En voilà un paradoxe : l'hyperactif qui est _trop lent_.

\- Stiles ! S'exaspère-t-il, ses ongles grattant presque le pauvre meuble au-dessous de lui.

\- Oui chéri ? Halète l'interpellé alors qu'il lutte lui-même pour ne pas accélérer et simplement prendre sauvagement Derek comme il a envie de le faire depuis ce matin.

\- Si t'accélères pas le mouvement, je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? L'interrompt-il avec un mouvement brutal du bassin.

Le journaliste gémit longuement.

\- Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, Hale, continue Stiles, en se retirant complètement de son aîné. Grimpe sur le bureau.

Derek s'empresse de s'exécuter, de plus en plus excité – et il ne pensait pas ça possible vu à quel point il était déjà excité lorsqu'il avait Stiles en lui.

\- Face contre le bureau, montre-moi à quel point ton cul est beau.

Le brun frissonne et prend la position demandée, s'exposant entièrement à son amant. Stiles ne voulait pas de préliminaire ? Oui et bah il a changé d'avis, il a le droit non ? En fait, il vient de se rappeler que Derek l'a carrément chauffé en plein milieu de la rue, et il veut le lui faire payer de la meilleure façon qui soit : en le rendant complètement pantelant.

Il s'approche de ce joli fessier galbé qui n'attend que lui et saisit les deux globes de chair entre ses mains pour les écarter. De sa langue joueuse, il taquine l'anneau de muscles qui réagit immédiatement. Il en fait le tour, avant de lécher entièrement, de haut en bas, jusqu'aux bourses qu'il aspire entre ses lèvres. Il recommence plusieurs fois le même manège avant de s'attarder à nouveau sur l'entrée de son cher et tendre. Sa langue y pénètre à plusieurs reprises, accompagnée par son pouce, puis il se met à lécher et laper faisant couiner son amant.

Derek gémit sans discontinuer à présent, et cette douce mélodie encourage le tortionnaire à continuer son occupation. Il lèche, suçote et mordille son amant, une fesse après l'autre. Lorsqu'il estime avoir terminé, il se recule légèrement pour admirer son travail. Devant lui se tient le brun, son entrée exposée, son postérieur couvert de marques rouges plus ou moins foncées.

\- Tourne-toi, allonge-toi sur le bureau, ordonne-t-il ensuite d'une voix ferme.

Le journaliste a un peu de mal à saisir ce qu'on lui demande, mais finalement, il réagit et se met en position sans discuter, ne sachant pas s'il est heureux ou pas du traitement qu'il subit. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se le demander que son sexe est emprisonné entre deux lèvres chaudes. Il retient son souffle en soulevant les hanches. Hanches qui sont rapidement et fortement bloquées par les mains de Stiles.

\- Non, tu ne bouges pas, prévient-il, une menace audible dans la voix.

Sa langue taquine le gland de son amant, avant de parcourir la hampe de bas en haut, le bout de sa langue traçant le chemin d'une veine bien visible. Il reprend le membre dans sa bouche et cette fois-ci fait le maximum pour détendre sa gorge afin de le prendre le plus loin possible. Il le relâche et le prend dans sa main, le caressant. Il prend le temps de regarder Derek qui est rouge de plaisir, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, haletant tout ce qu'il peut son torse se soulève sur un rythme rapide, ses doigts se serrent et se desserrent de manière compulsive. L'image même de l'érotisme, selon Stiles. Lorsqu'un soupire s'échappe des lèvres de Derek, l'hyperactif se remet au travail. Il continue pendant plusieurs minutes de lécher la verge de son compagnon, taquinant ses bourses, parfois même attrapant un de ses tétons entre deux doigts et le pinçant doucement. Il se recule à nouveau, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Mets-toi dans la longueur du bureau.

Derek doit prendre une minute pour se mettre en mouvement, son corps est envahi par des vagues de plaisir et il lui est difficile de bouger. Pourtant il le fait et Stiles monte à son tour sur le meuble, surplombant son adonis de toute sa hauteur, ou presque. Il prend sa jambe droite pour la faire passer par-dessus sa jambe gauche avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y va pas lentement. Son bassin se meut avec souplesse alors qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il lèche sa lèvre inférieure, plonge sa langue dans sa bouche, taquine la langue de Derek de la sienne, tout en le martelant ave vigueur, augmentant le son de ses gémissements. Lui-même ne retient pas les geignements de plaisir qui prennent naissance dans sa gorge.

Il entre et sort, et entre et sort, encore et encore de plus en plus vite, autant qu'il le peut, si fort qu'il pense entendre le bureau se déplacer légèrement. Derek lâche un cri rauque en lui agrippant la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Et finalement, le brun n'y tient plus et bascule dans l'abysse du plaisir. Il jouit longuement, la respiration désordonnée, gémissant encore.

Stiles, lui, se retire et se glisse jusqu'à la bouche de son amant.

-Prend-la pour moi bébé, susurre-t-il alors qu'il lui présente sa verge.

Et Derek ne se fait pas prier. Il écarte largement la mâchoire pour accueillir le membre gorgé de sang de son compagnon, qui baise littéralement sa bouche, son bassin se mouvant rapidement. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour venir voir son sexe entrer et sortir des lèvres rougies du brun alors que celui-ci a les yeux mi-clos, embrumé de plaisir, le rend absolument dingue. Il jouit entre les lèvres de Derek et celui-ci en avale le plus possible. Stiles se retire pour l'embrasser voracement, savourant par la même occasion son propre goût mêlé à celui de son amant.

\- Va falloir qu'on fasse ça plus souvent, souffle-t-il, la respiration erratique.

Derek hoche vivement la tête, on ne peut plus d'accord. Alors qu'ils s'essuient et se rhabillent, le brun lance, l'air de rien :

\- Ça va Peter ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?

Stiles a un léger sourire amusé. Derek et lui se sont bien trouvés, ils ont le même… Goût – si on peut dire – pour l'exhibition.

* * *

Oui c'est exact, Peter est une fouinasse.

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus, parce que là c'est définitif, je ne poursuis rien là-dessus ! C'ETAIT UN OS BORDEL PAS UN TWO SHOT XD

Je vous aime anyway :coeur:

Bisous d'amour,

EK.


	3. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
